


Satisfaction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus contemplates the world they've made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Title:** Satisfaction  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus contemplates the world they've made.  
 **Word Count:** 290  
 **Genre:** Humor, fluff.  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg implied.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/profile)[**severus_sighs**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/) 's Birthday Prompt. Prompt chosen: #3. Severus sat back in his chair and surveyed the world they had created. He was satisfied. Originally posted [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/57053.html)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Satisfaction

~

“Ravenclaw!” the Hat declared. Severus smirked as the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers. He couldn’t say he blamed them, really. A Snape-Potter was a credit to any House. Lily would do well there.

“You look pleased,” Harry, next to him, murmured. “I thought you’d have preferred Slytherin.”

“Anything but Gryffindor,” Severus deadpanned.

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, “We’ve a few more to go, you know.”

“Indeed, I’m aware. I am at least half responsible for the bumper crop of Snape-Potters that have descended on the school this year,” Severus reminded him.

Harry laughed, covering his mouth when Minerva shot an exasperated look in their direction.

Severus couldn't blame her, really. He hadn’t been intending to beat out the Weasleys for highest number of offspring sent to Hogwarts at one time, but having two sets of triplets tended to do that. Thanks to George Weasley, who’d slipped Harry a ‘tonic’ when they had been trying to get pregnant, Severus, on his fiftieth birthday no less, had become one of the most prolific fathers of his generation.

“Slytherin!”

Clapping, Severus winked at Eileen as she skipped over to join her twin brother, Albus. “Just one more left,” he whispered to Harry.

“Gryffindor!”

Harry applauded enthusiastically, and even Severus had to concede that the Hat was right. Regulus would be the ideal Gryffindor, and there was something perfect about that. Somewhere, Sirius Black was rolling in his grave. “One out of six isn’t bad,” he murmured.

Harry shook his head. “You’re terrible,” he said without heat. “Just for that, I’m sending him to you when he has issues.”

“I look forward to it.” Sighing, Severus sat back in his chair and surveyed the world they had created. He was satisfied.

~


End file.
